


The Way You Move

by britishpopslag



Category: Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishpopslag/pseuds/britishpopslag
Summary: Imagine riding Noel Gallagher and biting his neck.
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), Noel Gallagher/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Way You Move

Noel always loves to watch you, it doesn’t matter what it is you are doing whether you’re painting or tidying up he always finds the time to sit down and admire the way you effortlessly move around the room. So when you decided to re-organise your bookcase whilst wearing nothing but your underwear and one of his button-up shirts he couldn’t help but take up his favourite seat and watch you bend and stretch moving books back and forth whilst a cigarette rested between his lips.

“You look fuckin’ good doin’ that love.” Noel speaks startling you a little bit as he blows smoke from between his lips.

“Do I?” You retort feeling your cheeks warm as a blush crosses your face.

“Yeah you fuckin’ do, movin’ around in my shirt like you don’t know how much of a tease you’re being.”

You place your unorganised books down and turned as seductively as you could manage taking steps towards your loving boyfriend earning a slight groan from him with every step you took.

“Wait.” He says holding a hand up stopping you instantly as a dark smile crosses his face. “Crawl to me.”

You bite your lip and blush as you drop to your hands and knees and crawl the rest of the way making sure to push your bum out as you sway your hips and stop in front of him, moving up on your knees to rest your arms on his thighs.

“Good girl.” He says patting your head with one hand as you place a kiss on his other. You can see how hard he already is through his jeans and a smile crosses your face as you run a hand over his thick length earning a soft moan from Noel.

You undo the zipper to his pants and ear a soft smirk from the older man as he continues to pet your hair with his free hand. As you free his cock from his tight jeans and underwear you stroke it running your thumb over the tip spreading the pre-cum that had leaked out around the head.

“Are you gonna carry on teasing me or are you gonna suck my cock?”

You reply by placing a kiss and spiting on the tip of his shaft and quickly taking it in your mouth suckling on the sensitive head before taking his length into your mouth entirely without warning. His hand grabs a fistful of your hair at the back of your neck and you can feel his fingers twitching as he tightens and loosens his grip with every bob of your head.

“Did I say you could stop?”

“No but I wanna ride your cock until you cum.”

“Get rid of this then.” He says pulling his shirt up over your head and throwing it on the floor next to you before he pats his lap with both hands.

You quickly shimmy out of your underwear and as you stood naked in front of him you place both your hands on his shoulders and straddle his legs as much as you could on the chair sitting up on your knees before positioning his cock at your entrance using one hand whist your other holds his shoulder so you can steady yourself.

Pressing your entrance on top of his cock you push your lips to Noels as you slowly sink down moaning as his thick length stretches you. You lean back allowing his cock to sink deeper inside of you and he holds your hips making sure you don’t fall out of his lap.

“You’re beautiful.” He says as he watches you bounce on his cock as your cheeks flush with heat and a small trace of sweat forms on your forehead.

Noel tilts his head to the side allowing you to suckle and bite at his neck as you continue to ride him picking up your pace, you can feel him fumbling with his hands as he’s unsure whether to grip your ass or your hips and instead decided to take hold of your tits pinching your nipples between his fingers.

The sound of skin on skin and Noel’s sweet moans soon fill the air as you settle for a steady riding pace making sure to kiss and suck on his neck as your orgasms build up. You can tell that Noel is getting closer to peaking than you but you didn’t mind because you knew that he would repay you later.

“I’m cummin.” He growls as his fingers move from your tits and instead dig into your ass-cheeks most definitely leaving bruises that he would smile at later.

His cum drips out of you staining his underwear and jeans and you can’t help but smirk at how spent he looks as you attempt to stand on your shaking legs.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” You say pulling on his hand forcing him to follow you to the bathroom.


End file.
